


Morning Musings

by Griddlebone



Category: The Pirates of Dark Water
Genre: Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tula's thoughts on a lonely morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Musings

The sea was calm in the morning, the water smooth as glass and painted in all the colors of sunrise. Tula stood on the deck of The Wraith, alone for once. It was peaceful, serene, beautiful.

She closed her eyes and focused. Without the daily distractions of life on a ship, she could feel it: her ecomantic connection with Mer. She focused a little harder, and was no longer standing on the deck of a ship, floating on the sea. She _was_ the ship, the sea, the sky. She was water and air and life, connected to all the creatures that swam beneath the surface and flew through the sky. And if she wished it, the animals would move to her will. Even the air and water could be coaxed to obey her every whim. The very thought sent her spirit soaring –

Tula breathed deep and opened her eyes, letting the extra awareness flow away. Her mouth curved into a small, personal smile. Teron would be proud, she thought, of the progress she was making.

She had no teacher, only her intuition and the world around her to show her the way. But she was learning, bit by steady bit. She was still unskilled and untaught, but her talents had saved her – and her friends – from a bind more than once already. Deep inside, she still felt unworthy of the rare ecomancer's gifts, but even she could see she was already beginning to grow into them.

She might not be the greatest ecomancer that had ever lived, at least she wasn't _yet_ , but there would be time for that later. She was already strong enough to stand up to anything Bloth could throw at her, and her intuition had yet to lead her astray… and for now, that was enough.


End file.
